


Pint Sized Prompts - 2016

by SatuD2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: All Alone, Bad Days, Bromance, Cake, Chores, Crack, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Explosions, F/M, Fog, Foolish Yamcha, Gen, Mistaken Identity, No Dialogue, Panic, Presents, Prompt Fic, Trapped In Elevator, WTF, Zoo, disgusting, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by mini-prompts posted on the /r/fanfiction subreddit by the lovely /u/Atojiso. Each new day brings a new prompt which I will try to follow. Rules/prompt detailed at the start of each chapter. Various characters (and I assume pairings but it is unknown at this stage).





	1. Get In Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 1st: Get in here! - 400 words - Jam as many characters as you can into a small space, everyone must say at least one thing. Spooktacular Bonus: Someone in the space is either dead previously or dies now.
> 
> So in DBZ pretty much all of these characters have been dead at some point or another. So spooktacular bonus for me, I guess? There is no clear point in canon where this is set... So whenever! Enjoy :)
> 
> Characters: Literally everyone I could think of

"This is terrible," Bulma said as she tried to push herself out of the corner without impinging on anyone else's space.

This was, of course, impossible. The Saiyans and their partners were squashed along one wall, the humans spaced opposite them, Tien crushed in a corner with Chiaotzu on his shoulder, Yamcha against the wall, and Krillin floating in front of his wife, his face the perfect height to nestle on her breasts. In the middle of the floor stood Piccolo with Gohan balanced on the broad mantles of the Namek's cape.

"I know, right?" Goku said, not sounding put out in the slightest. He squirmed slightly, ignoring the furious growl from his left and the flush on the face of his wife.

"Goku, stop it," Chichi said.

"Yes, Kakarot, this is humiliating enough without more contact with _you_ ," Vegeta said in a low, threatening growl. He was sandwiched firmly between the congenial Saiyan and the wall, his face pressed into the taller man's armpit as he struggled to get away.

 _Tien…how did we get here?_ Chiaotzu sent telepathically from his position perched on the triclops' shoulder.

 _I'm not sure. There was a flash of light and then we were trapped here. With these…_ _people_ _…_ Tien sent with a grimace, trying desperately to maintain his personal bubble.

"I'll protect you, sweetie," Krillin said, glee in his eyes as he grinned up at 18.

The android rolled her eyes and said in a monotone, "Thank you, husband."

"Can anyone see a door?" Yamcha asked, his voice slightly muffled by the mouthful of Piccolo's cape.

"There is no door," Gohan said with certainty, looking around from the vantage point he and Chiaotzu shared.

"There has to be a way out," Piccolo growled. He was ashamed of how anxious he felt in this cramped space, surrounded by his former enemies.

It was, of course, Vegeta who snapped first. He blasted through the wall with an enraged burst of Ki, his aura flashing a blinding white. Outside King Kai was sniggering, "Gotcha." The fury and horror of the group in front of him silenced his laughter and he huffed, "Guess none of you can take a joke."

None of those present were game to take on the god of the North Galaxy and so quietly dispersed, some offering half-hearted chuckles to what the deity clearly believed was a great joke, glad it was over.


	2. Who's Who At The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 2nd: who's who at the zoo - 100 words - Someone gets turned into an animal.
> 
> Characters: Piccolo & Gohan, Kami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between the Namek saga and the Android saga :)

Gohan was finishing his algebra when a quiet noise interrupted him. He glanced up and his gaze met that of a python. He let out a scream as his seat tipped to send him sprawling backwards.

 _Gohan…_  

“Piccolo? Is that you?” The snake nodded as he entered. “But…how?”

_Kami…_

“W-why?”

_Punishment._

“Or to teach you how to ask for help?” Piccolo hissed and turned his face away. “I’ll ask.”

Immediately Kami admitted his actions and blamed Mr Popo’s “virgin” cocktails for the prank. When Piccolo was restored to his body he asked for Kami’s motive.

Gohan hesitated. “You were right…to punish you.” Hoping that Piccolo would never pursue it.


	3. Dramatic Food Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 3rd: dramatic food moment - 100 words - Your Choice of 4 Images! Pick one, the fandom is still whatever you like!
> 
> I chose this one: http://i.imgur.com/vb7VeA5.gif :D
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu, Shen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the Tien saga, when T&C are both still students of the Crane School.

Tien burst into the room, his voice urgent, “Master, I think we need tranquilisers.”

Shen looked up from his book, frowning. “Why’s that, Tien?” 

“Well…Chiaotzu found the cake.”

Shen removed his dark glasses, staring the teenaged triclops down. “He found the cake? My cake? My special secret cake?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“And he has…?”

“Devoured it, yes.”

In the next room the telepath was zooming around near the ceiling, his eyes wide and glazed, his face smeared with chocolate frosting. He was repeating the word ‘cake’ in a manic gleeful voice. Shen pouted.

“I was saving that cake.”


	4. You Talkin' to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 4th: You talkin' to me? - 200 words - Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character.
> 
> Yeah, definitely the worst :D
> 
> Characters: Piccolo, Kami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime before the Saiyan saga.

“Gracious Kami, thank you for bestowing your wisdom upon us.”

The voices, numerous and in perfect harmony, sang gently from the edge of the waterfall. A Namekian floated there, his legs and arms crossed tightly, his cape fluttering in the wind. His face was blank, hiding the fury that bubbled inside him.

Ever since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai people kept mistaking him for the Guardian of Earth. This was bizarre to him; he was a good three centuries younger than his father’s other half and had been in the tournament himself as a villain, but for some reason people sought out the wrong Namekian on this planet to pay tribute.

As the congregation raised their voice in joyous song the former Demon King scrunched himself into a tighter ball, resisting the urge to remove his ears. He had done it before, after all, and maybe the sight of their “god” tearing pieces of his face off would deter further pilgrims from seeking his wisdom.

 _You’re watching this, aren’t you?_ he sent telepathically.

 _Well…yes_ , Kami’s voice rang in his head, inspiring an instinctual burst of disgust.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD, OLD MAN!” he shouted, delighting as the crowd scattered.


	5. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 5th: Chores - 100 words - Sometimes mundane, everyday tasks can be fun!
> 
> Characters: Dende & Gohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Cell Games saga.

Dende usually didn’t mind doing the dishes. He found it a soothing activity at the end of a long day of watching over Earth to stand in front of a sink full of warm water and gently scrub food debris from plates.

This, however, was ridiculous. He grimaced as he looked at the pile of dishes, the teetering pile of porcelain almost reaching the high domed ceiling. 

“Thanks for inviting us for dinner, Dende,” Gohan said, grinning as he deposited another armful of plates on the counter. 

He should have known better than to volunteer when the Son family visited.


	6. Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 6th: Bromance - 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?
> 
> I did write a few but only put one in the subreddit. Therefore if anyone else has a look here they'll get two bonus drabbles! :D

They had been friends for as long as he could remember, the small pale telepath a distraction from the corruption and brutality their school had forced upon them. When he was frightened as a child the boy had been there, able to make him smile through the darkest moments.

But he had grown up and the boy had stayed…a boy. Not strong enough to fight at his side the way they had promised. Some wondered why they still trained together, why the adult would remain close to the child. 

“You okay, Tien?” Chiaotzu asked. 

Tien looked down at the telepath and smiled. “Yes, I’m fine.”

* * *

“Kakarot, you are a disgrace to all Saiyans. That you achieved Super Saiyan status as, not just a low class warrior, but as a self-proclaimed _Earthling_ is the greatest abomination that has ever occurred in the universe, up to _and including_ the destruction of our home planet.” 

Goku nodded thoughtfully as Vegeta paused to take a deep breath, his face red with rage. Then, as the Saiyan prince opened his mouth to continue his tirade, he asked, “So is that a no for dinner?” 

Vegeta hesitated, then growled out a short, “When?” He never could say no to Chichi’s cooking.

* * *

Piccolo sat silently in the dark, Gohan asleep beside him, his cheek pillowed on one palm and a calm expression on his face. 

As Piccolo looked down at the sleeping child of his enemy, one of two beings on this planet that he had been born despising, he found himself doubting the hatred that filled him. The boy was completely innocent and naïve; something that was a total mystery to the reincarnation of the Demon King.

His glare softened. “I’ll protect you,” he said, not realising he was speaking aloud. “When the Saiyans come…I’ll protect you…”


	7. Disgusting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 7th: Disgusting! - 100 words - The villain wins by grossing out your hero.
> 
> Characters: Bulma, Master Roshi

“Oh Kami, that is the foulest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” Bulma covered her eyes with both hands and stuck her tongue out with a loud, “Bleugh!”

A frantic grab for towels and an outraged, “Well what do you expect!?”

“Roshi, you need to get a lock or something! Where do you keep the bleach!? Oh my poor eyes!!”

The Kame hermit exited the bathroom, his dark glasses askew and a towel wrapped around his waist. He waved one wrinkly fist at Bulma as she continued to rub her eyes and whine loudly. “Learn to knock, lady!”


	8. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 8th: Fog - 400 words - Are you lost, or trying to lose someone? Spooktacular bonus: Eyes everywhere.
> 
> No spooktacular bonus for me this time :(
> 
> Characters: Dende & Piccolo

“I can’t see a Kami-damned thing.”

“Piccolo, you can’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Well…yes…I suppose so…” Dende squinted, trying to see through the thick fog that shrouded the Lookout. “But you can’t…I mean…”

“Take your name in vain?” There was a smirk in that deep voice now and Dende flushed a delicate purple, suddenly glad the older Namekian couldn’t see him.

Reluctantly he said, “Mr Popo said Kami was very sensitive about it.”

“Kami was an overly sensitive old fool,” Piccolo said shortly. “I wouldn’t continue to do anything the way he did.”

Dende was silent for a long moment. He knew that Piccolo was still quite conflicted about the former Guardian of Earth. Ever since he had taken over the job Piccolo had been there as a guide through his doubt and anxiety and concern. But there was always a note of contempt in his tone when he passed on Kami’s advice, and he sometimes let out little comments about the former Guardian’s manner that were less than complimentary.

Eventually he ventured cautiously, “Um…I would like some advice on how to see through all this fog though…if Kami is listening?”

Piccolo scoffed, then fell silent. Dende waited patiently, knowing that the older Namekian was conferring with his fused other half. Finally he said, “There isn’t a way. He stayed inside during these storms. They’re rare and they don’t last long. The earth will survive a few hours without a guardian.”

Dende bit his lip, looking at where he thought the edge of the Lookout was. He could recognise the sense in this advice but at the same time found himself pulled towards trying. Maybe it was because he was only a year or so into his tenure as Guardian, instead of 300 years the way Kami had been upon his retirement.

“Let’s go inside, Dende. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“I’m going to stay out here for a little bit,” Dende said. “Try to see if I can help out…you know…if anyone else is lost in this storm…”

Another short silence. Then Piccolo said, “I’ll meditate over here. Don’t fall off the edge.”

Dende smiled widely. He moved a few cautious steps, tapping the ground in front of him to make sure he didn’t do as Piccolo warned, then closed his eyes and tried to see with his energy through the turbulence of the fog.


	9. Haters to the Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 9th: Haters to the Left - 100 words - Write something that will anger/upset your usual audience. o_O
> 
> Characters: Goku & ...surprise :)

The golden glow of his aura faded away, his blonde hair falling back into its usual black spikes. He panted on his hands and knees, blood trailing from his lips to puddle on the ground. 

“You…win,” he said in a strained voice. “I…give up…”

He managed to look up from the ground at the man standing over him. The blue spandex, the apparently styled hair that required no product to maintain, the cold eyes.

“You tried, Goku,” the man said.

As he took off and flew away Goku fell to the ground, twitching in his failure. “Damn you…Superman…” he croaked.


	10. Presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 10th: Presents! - 100 words - Someone receives an unexpected gift.
> 
> Characters: Vegeta/Bulma

" _What_ is _that_?"

Vegeta glared at the wrapped box sitting on his pillow.

"It's a present, duh," Bulma said from the other room. He could _hear_ the eye-roll in her voice.

"Whyyyy?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it's our anniversary, numbnuts."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah. Five years ago today we…uh…" Now he could hear the blush in her voice and grinned wickedly.

"We what?" Antagonising her now. As though he didn't know.

"Oh shut up." Hot and angry, just the way he liked it. "And if you didn't get me a present there'll be hell to pay."

His smile fell away. Oh crap.


	11. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11th: WTF - 100 words - I don't know what your character(s) is/are doing, but this is the reaction to it!
> 
> Characters: Kami & Mr Popo

Kami burped and covered his mouth with his fist. "Excuse me."

Mr Popo looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay, Kami?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking we need an extra set of hands around here. I was going to hire someone?"

Popo looked slightly hurt, but didn't argue. Kami burped again and then his throat suddenly expanded. The genie averted his eyes. Kami hurked and gurked and then deposited a large egg on the ground. Soon it would hatch a new henchmen who would clean for a bit and then forge its own way in the world. It was super gross.


	12. Hey, Hi There, Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 12th: Hey, Hi There, Hello - 200 words - Crossover time! 2 characters from different universes meet unexpectedly.
> 
> Characters: Ash, Gohan & Piccolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The single crossover chapter! If you came for Pokemon meets DBZ this is the only chapter of mine where you'll find it!

Gohan wandered through the long grass, keeping low to the ground and moving carefully so his steps were as silent as possible. He had his childhood hat on his head, a gift from his father, the four-star dragon ball gleaming from the top.

"Someone there?"

He cursed under his breath at the chirpy voice.

"I know you're there! I can see your hat!"

Damn the dragon balls and their glorious lustre. He straightened and waved half-heartedly at the boy, Ash, who approached with a grin. "Hi there, sorry, I'm trying to keep quiet."

"You don't need to be quiet! Pokemon will come at you regardless!" Ash slapped Gohan companionably on the shoulder.

"I don't want Pokemon to 'come at me'," Gohan said. "Mine won't listen to me, I need to beat a gym."

The boy blinked, confused, and said loudly, "Show me. I know you have one, you can't come into the long grass without one!"

Gohan sighed and tossed his Pokeball to the grass. It opened and a tall green man appeared, furious.

"What the hell, Gohan!?"

Ash's Pokedex came up empty. Gohan shrugged and recalled Piccolo to the ball. "He was the closest I could find at home…"


	13. Panic, possibly some disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 13th: Panic, possibly some disco. - 100 words - Picture prompt! Let your imagination run wild.
> 
> Characters: Vegeta/Bulma

Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta dashed through the garden where she was reclining, his eyes wide, his hair even more spiked than usual. He was freaking out.

"Hun? What's the matter?"

"Bird! Trapped! Bedroom!"

His words trailed behind him as he sprinted back the way he came, his arms full of towels.

"Show me the bird." She went to the bedroom and shrieked as the pterodactyl screeched loudly and tried to squeeze through the window.

Vegeta pointed. "Bird!"

"Dinosaur!" she screamed back.

"Oh…never mind then." Vegeta shrugged and, suddenly bored, sauntered off as she gaped after him, one arm outstretched.


	14. It's all about the he said/she said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 14th: It's all about the he said/she said. - 100 words - Write anything... as long as it's all (or mostly!) dialogue.
> 
> Characters: Gohan/Videl

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Your face is stupid." Heated silence. "What were you thinking dragging us out here anyway?"

"I thought it would be…romantic…"

"Romantic!? This is an active volcano!"

"Yeah, it's hot like you so I thought…"

"Hot like me!? Gohan, this could literally burn the skin off my damned face!"

"Yeah…you make me feel like my face is melting sometimes…"

"Wait, what?"

"You're super hot, Videl. I don't think you realise how much."

A slightly less heated silence.

"You're hot too, Gohan…"

"Really?"

"Really… Can we go home now?"

"Yeah…"

"Good… Love you…"

"Love you too…"


	15. Crack House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 15th: Crack House - 400 words - Genre is crack! On Halloween/applicable in-universe spooky time, your characters find an abandoned house/spaceship/cave/ect. Spooktacular bonus: Supernatural beings (vampires, ghosts, zombies, ect.)
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, Chiaotzu. It looks empty though."

The boy cast an incredulous look at the triclops beside him. "Tien, you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"No it's fine. Look, we're two of the strongest people on the planet, right?"

Chiaotzu shrugged. Tien was, maybe, but Chiaotzu was not even in the top ten at this point. Tien ignored him.

"And it's just an abandoned house that showed up behind our real house sometime in the middle of the night despite neither of us hearing or seeing anything, right?"

"Right…"

"So what could go wrong?"

"We could die. Again. Remember how much that sucked last time?"

"Nah, we'll be fine!"

Chiaotzu watched as Tien strode confidently towards the dilapidated house that sat innocently on top of the thick snow of the Northern Wastes. Wait, on top of the snow?

"Tien, I don't think –"

"Can't hear you! Going into the house!"

"But, Tien, I –"

"What!? Can't hear you! In the house already!"

This was a lie; Tien was standing at the doorway of the house, peering in, but Chiaotzu got the message. He sighed and followed, swearing to Kami that if he ended up dying Tien would never hear the end of it.

The house was definitely abandoned, the air stale, a thick coat of dust coating everything. It didn't make any sense.

Tien walked into the house, his head high and his three eyes peering curiously in all directions, Chiaotzu remaining in the doorway. There was a crash and Tien let out a girlish scream as a collection of shapes flew at him from the ceiling. Chiaotzu flung his hands out, trying to protect his brother, freezing the attacking forces in place.

Tien straightened with an embarrassed cough at the same moment that Chiaotzu realised the foes he had frozen were a collection of sheets crudely painted with the faces of their previous enemies.

"I…I don't get it…"

"I do," Tien said darkly. "This is revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah; this is the best Shen can do since we're so strong." Tien raised his voice, "Isn't that right!?"

Their ex-master descended from the ceiling, his wrinkled face set in a furious snarl.

"This is stupid," Chiaotzu said.

"You're stupid!" Shen spat, darting past him and out of the door with an evil cackle. Tien and Chiaotzu looked at each other and shrugged.


	16. All By Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 16th: All by myself - 100 words - One character, alone.
> 
> Character: Tien

Tien sighed and leaned against the side of Kame House. The dragon was dead. Maybe Goku could convince Kami to revive him and maybe not. If not…Tien wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He sighed and kicked at the sand. His grief continued to stab at him, waking him during the night, refreshing his pain just as he thought it was fading.

“Sorry, Chiaotzu,” he mumbled to himself. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to stick together through this.”

He didn’t know why he said anything. Chiaotzu was dead. His best friend was gone.

He was alone.


	17. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 17th: What's This? - 100 words - Pick an object or person and make the reader think it's something else. Either reveal at the end or make the reader guess
> 
> Character: Kami and/or Piccolo Daimao

He had overseen the world. It had sat beneath him, never fully aware of his power. He had tried to keep his hands off the world for the most part. If people worshiped him he wanted it to be because of the rumour of his power, not because of anything he’d done directly.

And they had worshiped. And it had been glorious. And he had revelled in their prayers and their words of reverence and their offerings to his power.

But all things had to come to an end. And now he was trapped. In a fucking rice-cooker. Kami dammit.


	18. Really?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 18th: Really?! - 200 words - Villain is wearing/doing/using something very unexpected when Hero encounters them.
> 
> Characters: Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, Dodoria

The young Saiyan prince stormed through the curved halls of Frieza’s base, a furious scowl seated comfortably on his features. Nappa, his bodyguard or teammate or only remaining subject (the classification was not quite clear anymore), followed behind him. 

Frieza wanted to see them for some mission or some stupid thing. Vegeta didn’t really care anymore. He had lost his home and his family and his people. All he wanted now was to bide his time until he could get revenge. 

As such he did not bother knocking before slamming a fist into the button that controlled the door. It whooshed up and Vegeta’s mouth dropped open.

Frieza was standing in front of the domed window, trying to balance an enormous crown on his small, horned head. Dodoria was standing beside him, his huge pink hands delicately holding the crown straight.

“Lord Frieza?” Nappa asked uncertainly.

Frieza let out a scream and ducked away from the crown.

“I wasn’t wearing father’s crown! You were wearing father’s crown!”

Vegeta started to laugh, hunching forward and holding his sides, as Nappa nodded and smiled and grabbed the young prince to escort him from the room. “We’ll come back later, Lord Frieza…”


	19. Hold My Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 19th: Hold My Beer - 100 words - Character totally has this. ;)
> 
> Characters: Yamcha & Puar

“No I’ve totally got this.”

“But, Yamcha…”

“Puar, hush, morph into something with no mouth.”

The shape shifter rolled her eyes and obediently changed so her mouth was gone, her eyebrows drawn together in a concerned frown. Yamcha spread his arms, the wind pulling at his gi, and grinned at her.

“Bukujutsu can’t be _that_ hard. Tien and Chiaotzu can do it easy.”

And he jumped off the cliff. And sailed cheerily down to the bottom. And landed with a heavy thump.

Puar winced as he called weakly, “I’m okay!” She had been going to offer to be a parachute…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bukujutsu is, of course, the act of flying using one's ki, something only Tien and Chiaotzu can do to start with.


	20. Big Badda Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20th: Big Badda Boom - 100 words - Something blows up... and it's magnificent!
> 
> Characters: Goku & King Kai

“That was _awesome!_ ” His voice was joyful and exuberant as he bounced on his heels and stared at the large explosion that played on loop on the screen before them.

“Yes, Goku.” The blue god’s voice was significantly less enthusiastic. He put his hands behind his back and glared at the Saiyan through dark sunglasses. “You do realise what you’ve done.”

“No?”

“You’ve killed me, you oaf!” King Kai snapped, his teeth suddenly fangs, his face red with rage. “You destroyed my planet!”

“Yeah, but…” Goku pouted slightly, then gestured at the explosion. “It was _awesome!_ ”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”


	21. Best Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 21st: Best Enemies - 100 words - Hero is having a bad day, Villain cheers them up.
> 
> Characters: Goku & Vegeta

Goku pouted as he leaned his chin on his hand and looked forlornly into the distance. It had been a bad day. He hadn’t got to fight anyone. And Chichi was mad at him for not sowing enough radishes that day.

“What’s your problem, Kakarot?”

“Tien won’t fight me. Piccolo told me he hates me…again… Krillin’s retiring from fighting. This is the worst!” Goku whined and then crossed his arms and pouted.

Vegeta was silent for a moment. “Want to spar?”

Goku lit up. Vegeta wondered if he’d made a mistake. They both headed off towards Capsule Corp’s gravity chamber.


	22. No Talking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 22nd: No Talking! - 400 words - Progress a plot without your characters speaking or making noise. Spooktacular bonus: Your character is not alone when they think they are.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

They woke at the exact same moment. Chiaotzu pulled the blanket close to his chest as he looked over at Tien. The triclops had bared his teeth in a snarl, his three eyes narrowed and his hands tight fists. Chiaotzu reached out with his mind, hoping to use telepathy, but a sharp look from Tien made him draw his energy back, nodding. If they were feeling what they thought they were feeling then telepathy was not a good idea. Luckily they had known each other for so long that this wasn’t really an issue. 

Tien got out of bed and raised one hand with his palm towards Chiaotzu, a classic ‘stay’ gesture. The telepath shook his head and lifted himself out of the bed, hovering silently in the air. If Tien was going to investigate this feeling, Chiaotzu was coming too.

The triclops frowned, but nodded. He would allow this. For now. The frown that knitted his brows together suggested that if there was any hint of danger then Chiaotzu was being taken forcibly to safety.

They quickly put on their warm clothes, rugged up against the cold, and exited their little cabin. Snow blasted around them, making Chiaotzu shiver and hug himself tightly. Another pointed look from Tien. Another equally stubborn stare back. Another begrudging acceptance. They were a team.

Tien stood perfectly still, his three eyes narrowed against the surprisingly bright glare of the moon on the perfect carpet of snow. Chiaotzu floated beside him, both eyes closed, feeling out every little flicker of ki around them. Tien had supressed his own energy to practically zero but Chiaotzu was very good at this now and it still blazed almost distractingly bright beside him.

A small arctic fox had made its burrow at the top of the hill, a pair of tiny kits resting close to its warm belly. A hare was bounding over the frozen lake to the east, its large paws skidding on the slick ice. Beneath the thick ice several large ancient fish circled each other.

There was no sign of any other human.

He opened his eyes, shook his head. Tien nodded and they went inside together.

As the door closed behind them a man stood silently on top of the mountain. The moon glinted off two red lenses set in a metallic headpiece. A cold smirk twisted beneath a thin moustache. He was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit open-ended. Basically the premise is that cyborgs (or androids as they're called in the canon, incorrectly, but whatever) do not give off ki-signals. So if one is stealth mode they're _super stealth mode_. So yeah :D


	23. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 23rd: Do Over - 100 words - Re-write/fix your least favorite canon scene.
> 
> Characters: Chiaotzu & Tien

Chiaotzu stood beside Tien, watching the androids try to escape from Cell with a grimace twisting his features.

“I’m sorry,” he said as Chiaotzu blinked up at him. “I might die.”

“No,” Chiaotzu said. He smiled. “I’ll help.” 

Cell was advancing on 18. Chiaotzu flung his hands out, wrapping bands of power around Cell. As he did Tien used the Kikoho to blast Cell into the ground. Working together they immobilised Cell long enough for 18 to escape. Tien caught Chiaotzu’s hand, concentrated his ki, and blasted away. They laughed as they flew, exhilarated. They’d done it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my least favourite thing in canon is the fact that Chiaotzu gets sidelined from essentially the start of Z and it makes me very sad. So...this is what might have happened if he had helped out against Cell, the first major fight where Tien took part and Chiaotzu did not.


	24. Per Chants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 24th: Per Chants - 100 words - Use some ritualistic words. Mystical summoning? Wedding? Religious moment? Prayer to the Flying Spaghetti Monster?
> 
> Characters: Goten & Trunks

“Shenron! Come forth and grant my wish!”

Silence. No dark clouds rolled in. No ropy green dragon emerged and glared with vicious red eyes. There was just…nothing.

“Did you say it right?”

“Of course, Goten, I’m not dumb y’know.”

The two boys crouched, inspecting the orange balls that lay on the ground at their feet. They had come across them while they had been…investigating Bulma’s lab.

Eventually Goten said, “I think these are just rocks.”

“...what?”

“I think your mum’s painted some rocks…for decoration…”

Trunks paused and then muttered the only curse word he knew. It was a good one.


	25. Technically Correct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 25th: Technically Correct - 200 words - An in depth explanation of something in your world. e.g.: the intricacies of a spell, how a piece of bureaucracy works, actual technobabble, etc.
> 
> Characters: Bulma/Vegeta

“Capsulation is how the Briefs family made their riches. The concept is simple but the execution is incredibly complex. Essentially we can dismantle anything into its constituent parts and store them as data within a capsule, like this one. Each of these has different capacities. The more matter, or data, you want to encapsulate the bigger the capsule you’ll need.

“We sell starter packs for people now. Vehicle starter packs will come with a couple of motorbikes, a few small cars, a single-person air-car and a small airplane. Bigger capsules can have things like helicopters, cargo planes, even tanks! You can even have small domed houses kept in capsules for your convenience. 

“Organic matter was a problem for a while, but so long as it’s not living we can encapsulate anything. This was particularly handy when…you know…when everyone died those times…

“And that’s how capsules work! Any questions, Vegeta?”

The Saiyan prince examined the collection of capsules that Bulma had laid out in front of him during her explanation of her family’s wealth. He looked up at her and smirked. “I dunno…it just seems like a convenient plot device to me.”


	26. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26th: Domesticity - 100 words - The moment when your character gets a little too comfortable around the person they live with/share a space with.
> 
> Characters: Goku/Chichi

“Chichi! What’s wrong?!”

Chichi whirled around, already in her fighting position, eyes darting back and forth as she tried to spy the threat.

“What, Goku? What do you see? What’s happening?”

“Your chest!” Goku ran up and grabbed her chest, lifting her breasts up slightly. “It’s falling!”

Chichi turned bright red and slapped his hands away. “It’s called not wearing a bra, Goku! I thought now we were married I didn’t have to wear one every Kami-damned minute of the day!”

Goku sat down and rubbed his hands. “What’s a bra?”

Chichi took a deep calming breath. This was fine.


	27. Nobody's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 27th: Nobody's Home - 100 words - No characters. No dialogue.

The capsule house lay empty. For two hundred and sixty long days the only movement was the wind that whistled through windows pierced with bullet holes by a woman also long gone. The waterfall crashed and roared, swelling so much during the monsoonal season that it soaked the small dome where it sat on an unprotected outcropping of stone. 

The scant belongings inside went undisturbed. The huge feast laid out to await a triumphant return quietly rotted away. The house was seemingly completely abandoned.

Until, once again, the sky darkened and two wishes were fulfilled. Soon they would come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based around Tien and Chiaotzu's capsule house for the long period they are dead during the Namek/Frieza saga.


	28. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 28th: Gotcha - 100 words - One of your characters is caught doing something illegal.
> 
> Characters: Yamcha/Bulma

“Yamcha!”

The former desert bandit froze, his face twisting in a look of horror. Caught. Found. _Discovered._ Kami dammit.

“What the hell!?”

“Bulma!” He turned and put on his most winning smile. “How’re you doing, babe?”

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me.” The blue-haired genius stomped forward and snatched his prize out of his hand. “This is mine! What are you doing stealing my stuff??”

“I was…uh…” He couldn’t come up with a good answer. He was a terrible liar. He shook his head dumbly.

“Get out! This is my dragon radar!”

Yamcha obediently scrambled out of the window. Dammit. So close.


	29. Evility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 29th: Evility - 400 words - Genre is horror, suspense, thriller, or mystery. No fluff. No comfort. Happy ending discouraged. Spooktacular bonus: Add a phenomena that you leave unexplained.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Evil Tien ahead :(

Chiaotzu huddled close against the wall, his eyes wide and his mouth pressed in a thin line. Tien was laughing and smiling, his eyes lit up with a cruel glint that made Chiaotzu’s heart freeze. Tao was also smiling, clapping the triclops on the back, and saying soft words of encouragement.

Tien was an assassin. Chiaotzu knew this. They’d been on contracts together, had killed together. But somewhere along the line it had changed. It had stopped being just a job, something they did for ongoing support in the Crane school. For Tien, at least, it had become…fun.

Chiaotzu closed his eyes against the sight of his best friend smiling up at Tao. The triclops was only sixteen; he was still young and impressionable. And his idol was the single most vile and cruel assassin known to man. Everything they had ever discussed in their late-night conversations was now in question.

A thought occurred and his eyes flew open. Tien knew his thoughts on assassination. Knew how much he hated it. How he resented their masters for forcing their young students to murder in their name.

He….he wouldn’t tell…would he?

Their eyes met across the room. A smirk had now twisted Tien’s lips, making the rest of his face warp into a cruel mask that Chiaotzu didn’t recognise. His stomach did a sickening flip-flop, making him swallow hard. Tien wouldn’t betray him like that, wouldn’t throw him under the bus. Those conversations were in confidence, between two best friends trapped in a frightening and impossible situation.

Not that Tien was trapped anymore. He was revelling in his new position as Tao’s favourite young assassin, in going on contracts with the older moustachioed man. In leaving Chiaotzu behind.

Tien laughed at a comment from Tao. Chiaotzu had missed it. From what Tao was saying now it sounded as though it had been about a woman he had been sent to kill. She had begged, and now Tien was laughing at her desperation.

Suddenly nauseated, Chiaotzu shot to his feet. 

“Master, I’m going to bed. It’s…it’s late and I’m tired.”

“Very well, Chiaotzu,” Tao said, not looking at the small telepath. Tien’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked at his friend. Chiaotzu avoided his gaze, turned and left the room, keeping his pace steady. He hoped that Tien hadn’t seen the tears glimmering in his eyes.


	30. Whoops, lol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 30th: Whoops, lol! - 100 words - Character can't stop laughing at someone or something... and they're really not supposed to be.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

Chiaotzu couldn’t stop laughing. His sides hurt and tears were streaming down his cheeks and his laugh was now an almost silent wheeze but he couldn’t stop!

Tien’s indignant glare wasn’t helping.

“Are you going to help or are you going to faint?”

Tien’s sarcasm led to Chiaotzu clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head.

 _Please stop,_ Chiaotzu gasped telepathically.

“Help me then!”

Tien was trapped in a roll of clingwrap that seemed to have a mind of its own. All from trying to help put away leftovers! He would just stay out of the kitchen from now on.


	31. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 31st: Spooky - 100 words - Scare your favourite character or OTP (or BroTP in this case :P)
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

_Help!_

Chiaotzu stood frozen, his gaze fixed on the wall. A huge spider was chilling there, rubbing its front legs together malevolently. Or benignly. It didn’t matter. It was a giant spider and it was _in his kitchen_.

_Tien!!_

The triclops meandered in. He spied the spider and started laughing. “It’s tiny! Why’re you freaking out!?”

“Get rid of it!”

Tien chuckled as he approached. In one swift movement the spider crouched and then launched itself at Tien, landing so it hovered over his third eye. Tien screamed and ran from the room as Chiaotzu shuddered violently. He _hated_ spiders.


	32. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 1st: Easy - Write a monologue.
> 
> Characters: Piccolo & Kami

“There’s been so many threats to this planet. I’d like to think that I’ve overseen and helped when these threats presented themselves but I don’t believe I did. I think it was all Goku and his friends. Some of those threats allied themselves with him afterwards, found themselves drawn to his honesty and earnest optimism. Changed because he saw the best in them. Maybe when they had forgotten there was a best to be seen.”

Piccolo rolled his eyes. Kami had been yammering on for ages, standing at the edge of the Sanctuary and looking off the edge. He needed the old man to get on with it. They both knew the end game here.

Kami turned. They faced each other. Kami’s wrinkled face creased in a smile.

“He saw the best in you. The evilest part of me. And he was right. And I’m so, so tired.”

He nodded. Piccolo stretched out one hand. With a brilliant flash of light Kami vanished. They were whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the fandom blind: Kami is God of Earth and Piccolo is the reincarnation of the evil half (Piccolo Daimao) he had to shed to become Kami in the first place :)


	33. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 2nd: Storm - It is, in fact, a dark and stormy night...
> 
> Characters: Gohan & Goten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fandom-blind: this is set during a time when Goku has died and is not communicating with his family. It's pretty sad, actually :((

Lightning flashed and thunder roiled. Rain blew in sheets against the small capsule house, crashing like waves against the gently curved window. Gohan pulled his blanket up to shield his eyes from the flickering light that danced between the clouds.

A small boy darted into his room, diving beneath the covers and curling up against Gohan’s chest.

“Is it Daddy?”

“Goten, go to bed,” Gohan groaned even as he instinctively hugged the boy closer.

“You said when it was like this then Daddy was watching. Is it Daddy? At this time of night?”

Gohan clenched his eyes shut a little tighter. When Goten had been a toddler he had been frightened of these storms. Gohan had found the only way to settle him was to tell him stories of Goku, and the two had become entwined in Goten’s mind.

“Yeah, squirt. It’s Dad. He’s singing us lullabies as best he can.”

There was a short silence where another peal of thunder rumbled.

“Daddy’s a pretty crappy singer…”


	34. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 3rd: Murder - Oh, no! Someone got murdered! Was it the bad guys, a random OC walking down the street... or your MC?
> 
> Characters: Goku & Krillin

Goku couldn’t settle. Around him everyone was eating and smiling, celebrating Tien’s victory. Their newest allies were a bit awkward; it was clear that they weren’t used to such carefree company. Krillin had run back to grab Goku’s things which he had foolishly left behind in his rush to get something to eat. 

He had been starving.

He wasn’t starving anymore. He looked with disinterest at the laden table, his tail lashing at the air behind him.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Roshi asked.

“No. I wanna wait for Krillin.” Goku looked towards the door, not recognising the feeling that was roiling his stomach and silencing his usually voracious appetite. “I’m gonna go check on him.”

But Krillin was gone. His body lay in the near-empty foyer of the tournament. As Goku lifted him up, cradling him close, his head lolled loosely on his neck. Goku supposed he should feel sad, but the feeling that swept through his body was pure, unadulterated rage.

They’d murdered Krillin…


	35. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 4th: Music - Jam some music in there. Singing, background, passing marching band, radio, whatever you like!
> 
> Characters: Videl/Gohan

Videl was cooking. She was not good at cooking. She didn’t enjoy cooking. But she was better than Gohan and for the sake of her poor stomach she had taken over that particular duty. 

She was completely focused on dicing the mushrooms into perfect little cubes and so didn’t realise Gohan had come home until he gently plucked the knife from her hand and spun her around.

Gohan was not good at dancing. But he tried and his adorable awkward movements were totally out of keeping with the confidence he showed when he was fighting.

“Gohan!”

“No, don’t stop.” He bent and pressed his lips to her ear, making her shiver as he whispered, “You’re a good singer, Videl…”

Her face flushed hot with blood as she ducked her head. Oh Kami. She had been singing. She hadn’t realised. She didn’t think she was good…

“You’re delusional,” she said, but smiled and started singing again as they danced together in the kitchen. Any excuse to not cook.


	36. Fawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 5th: Fawk - Continuing a proud NaNoWriMo tradition: set something on fire, it's Guy Fawkes Day!
> 
> Character: Chiaotzu, Shen

“Whoops!”

Shen whirled on his heels and glared Chiaotzu, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“What?” he said coldly as Chiaotzu flushed and ducked his head.

“N-nothing, Master.”

Shen glared a moment longer and then turned his back and continued to read. Chiaotzu cautiously raised his eyes, chewing on his lower lip. The impeccably styled points of the Crane Hermit’s hair were smouldering, thin trails of smoke twisting up. Soon they’d catch alight properly and then there’d be real trouble.

“D…do you want to go outside, Master? I think we should go outside…”

“In the rain? Whatever for? No, you sit quietly and practice those ki-attacks while I read.”

“Okay…”

Chiaotzu cast his eyes around the room. The first flickering orange flames were now appearing at the tips of Shen’s hair. There was a bucket of water beneath a crack in the ceiling and in desperation Chiaotzu picked it up and flung it at Shen. The flames extinguished. Shen whirled around, already glaring.

Chiaotzu flushed. “Uh…whoops?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this being cute and not devastating we're gonna assume that Chiaotzu is still new therefore no punishment will result from this!


	37. Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 6th: Hat - At least one person is wearing a funny hat.
> 
> Characters: Goten & Trunks

“That’s a stupid hat.”

“Shut up, it is not!”

“It is too! It makes your head look tiny and that’s not even a real dragon ball, is it?”

Goten swept the hat off his head, his spiky hair springing free, and cradling it close to his chest. “Shut up, Trunks!”

“Where did you even get it?” Trunks was really warming up to this line of questioning: the red hat with the faux four-star ball perched on top seemed to be prime mocking material.

“It was Gohan’s,” Goten said, hoping that would distract Trunks. It didn’t. The tears welling in Goten’s eyes did, however, and took the wind completely from his sails.

“Oh…” Trunks scuffed his feet in the dirt, abashed. He hadn’t meant to hurt Goten. He had thought it was the same good-natured ribbing as usual. There was an awkward silence, before Trunks said, “Wanna come over? We can play in the Gravity Chamber.” 

Goten lit up, replaced his not-so-dumb-after-all hat and followed, all hurt forgotten.


	38. Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 7th: Badass - Write a completely overpowered character. Someone new? Drug fueled rage? Just angry 'cuz the coffee's bad?
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

The drink was surprisingly bitter. Power flooded him, pulsing through his limbs in time with his heartbeat. He had never known such overwhelming _strength_! It was dizzying. No wonder the most powerful among them were so sure, so confident.

“Are you okay?” 

His friend’s voice was soft and easily ignorable under the buzzing of the power. He started to laugh, giggling manically as he lifted into the air and used his telekinesis to start tossing things here there and everywhere. It was too much; he was going mad with it. Items that were malleable enough were crushed into tiny balls, those that weren’t he tore into tiny pieces.

Tien gaped at this spectacle for a prolonged minute before scooping up his cup. He took a long sip, his third eye fixed on Chiaotzu, and cursed loudly. Hot chocolate. How could he have been so foolish!? That meant that Chiaotzu, in his enthusiasm, had just downed a triple-shot espresso.

Tien decided to wait outside for the inevitable crash.


	39. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 8th: Blame - Who stole the cookie form the cookie jar? (Metaphorical cookies allowed.)
> 
> Characters: Goten & Trunks, Bulma/Vegeta

“I’m not angry I’m just disappointed.”

The boys lowered their heads, their hands behind their backs and looks of shame on their faces. Bulma gestured at the side of Capsule Corp and the still smoking hole that had appeared there sometime during the morning.

“Sorry, Bulma,” Goten said.

“Sorry, mum,” Trunks said.

Bulma nodded grimly. “I’m not dumb. This was a single blast. So which one of you did it? I know it was one of you; I heard you playing tag.”

“But, mum!”

“No buts! Fess up!”

There was a long silence, then Vegeta strolled by. He paused beside the three of them, running his hand through his hair, and then looked at the hole.

“Oh,” he said simply, “that was me. I was killing a spider.” He leaned over and kissed Bulma’s cheek, smirking at her outrage. “I know how much you hate spiders.”

He sauntered off. Bulma put her face in her hand and sighed.

“Dismissed,” she said, and the boys ran off, snickering.


	40. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 9th: Truth or Dare - Does your character have a big truth that needs to be told? A dare they need to give or fulfil? Perhaps they might even play an actual game of Truth or Dare.
> 
> Characters: Erasa, Videl/Gohan

“Okay, do you know how to play?” Erasa asked, raising one eyebrow. Gohan, innocent and totally adorkable, shook his head. Videl, clearly smelling a rat, nodded. “We spin the bottle and whoever it’s pointing to when it stops needs to either answer a question truthfully or do a dare. Ready?”

Gohan shook his head again but Erasa ignored him and spun the bottle hard. She had practiced this extensively so it wasn’t a surprise that it stopped with the neck pointed to Videl.

Ignoring the daggers being glared at her, Erasa cooed and grinned and said, “So, Videl, truth or dare?”

Videl hesitated, clearly sensing that there was no right answer. Eventually she groaned out the word, “Dare…”

Perfect. Right into her trap. “I dare you to kiss the nearest boy!”

Videl glared at her. Gohan did the math and stared at Videl with wide innocent eyes. Oh, sweet summer child.

Then, to Erasa’s disappointment, Videl leaned forward and pecked Gohan on the cheek. Rats. Foiled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erasa is Videl's friend from high-school who makes it her mission to try and set Videl and Gohan up as a couple. It clearly works in the end XD


	41. Quirky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 10th: Quirky - Congrats, your favourite character has acquired a quirky side-character for the day!
> 
> Characters: Dende & Piccolo

“Dende, what the hell is that?”

Dende jolted and the coloured parrot on his shoulder fluttered her wings. Piccolo was standing on the edge of the Lookout, having just returned from visiting Gohan.

“It’s my parrot,” Dende said, his tone implying that Piccolo was being dense.

“Why do you have a parrot?”

“She flew up here so I thought she could stay.”

Piccolo made eye contact with the parrot, who squawked and tilted her head, eyes twinkling knowingly.

“Dende, this is not the appropriate home for a parrot. We’re in the upper limits of the atmosphere! It’ll freeze to death!”

Dende patted the parrot absentmindedly with one hand as he considered this. It did get seriously cold on the Lookout, particularly during winter. But she’d travelled all this way! It would be unfair, surely, to boot her off now.

“She can sleep inside,” he said finally. “Look, she even talks! Say the thing, Cinna!”

“Cinna…?”

“Sucks to be you,” Cinna squawked. Piccolo sighed as Dende grinned. Kami…dammit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinna is named after cinnamon, keeping with the DBZ trend of naming characters after food :P


	42. Aww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 11th: Aww - Here there be snuggles!
> 
> Characters: Gohan & Piccolo & Pan

Piccolo growled to himself as he covered his ears. He remembered Gohan’s solemn promise and felt another flash of rage.

 _It’ll be fine_ , Gohan had said. _She barely ever cries. You’ll be great!_

Great. Sure. Now Gohan’s baby was screaming her little head off and he had no idea what to do. He was furious, at himself more than anything else. He had never felt so helpless in his whole life. Not when facing some of the most vicious threats in the known universe. Give him Frieza any day.

He approached the cot, all seven feet of him, and looked helplessly at the tiny baby within.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Pan glowered at him with Gohan’s eyes, still crying. Piccolo flexed his fingers and reached uncertainly into the cot. She fit easily in his palms and he held her awkwardly to his chest. She nuzzled into him, cooing and smiling, and he relaxed ever so slightly.

Maybe being a godfather wasn’t so hard after all.


	43. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 12th: Sneak - Inexplicable Ninja appears!
> 
> Characters: Krillin, Yamcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to start putting times on when this is all happening in the canon because I am jumping around like no-one's business! So this is after the events of Z, before Super, when Krillin is a police officer :)

Krillin took off his helmet and stared in exasperation at the scene in front of him. He had quit fighting and joined the police force so he could start a family proper. He had not quit fighting to chase after vigilantes!

“It’s another one, chief,” he said into his radio. “The Baseball Ninja has struck again…”

He surveyed the scene before him. Each of the ruffians (for that is what they certainly were judging by the boxes of live grenades) were hanging upside down, tied in stable but unimaginative knots with half-sized baseballs stuffed into their mouths to keep them quiet. Krillin buried one hand into his short hair and sighed. This was more trouble than it was worth.

Across the city a man dressed in black stood atop a building and surveyed the city. It was safe for another night. He pulled down his bandanna, revealing a scarred face and cocky grin.

With a smirk, Yamcha flew towards home. The Baseball Ninja was done for tonight.


	44. Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 13th: Smash - Shakespeare invented words, now it's your turn! Hit random keys on your keyboard. Use the result at least once, define it only by using context clues.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu, Shen
> 
> Set when Chiaotzu and Tien are kids at the Crane School.

_Gilkuy._

Chiaotzu turned and raised his eyebrows. Tien was fidgeting with the long sleeves of his surcoat, his three eyes wide and concerned. The one set in his forehead darted to the side, towards Shen. The Crane Hermit was setting the table but his movements were too forceful. Chiaotzu met Tien’s eyes and nodded, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“What is ‘gilkuy’?” Shen asked, and the boys froze.

“Nothing, Master,” Chiaotzu said as Tien ducked behind him. He had learned to leave these matters to Chiaotzu, who was much better at defusing potential tantrums. “It’s a nonsense word. Tien’s not great at telepathy yet so he sometimes just throws out sounds.”

“Hmm.” Shen turned and towered over them. “Sounds like a fruitless exercise.”

“It’s a training exercise I came up with,” Chiaotzu said confidently. “I’m sorry you overheard, Master, we’ll try to keep quiet in future.”

Shen tightened his lips but nodded and turned back. The boys let out silent sighs of relief. Another disaster averted.


	45. Out of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 14th: Out of Nowhere - Your characters get hit with a massive plot twist.
> 
> Characters: Krillin/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this occurs in the gap between the Cell saga and the Buu saga. 
> 
> Also 14th of November is my mum's birthday! Happy (very belated) birthday, SatuD2's mum! She would be horrified if she saw this :P

The two of them sat in stunned silence on the couch. The roar of the ocean outside was enormously loud, filling the room.

“Oh Kami,” Krillin said. He sounded dazed, making 18’s stomach twist.

Despite this her voice was still a monotone when she replied, “Yeah.”

“I…I did not expect that.”

“Yep.”

There was a prolonged and awkward silence. She should just leave. This was way beyond what he had been expecting. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship (never mind the thrill that passed through her body at the thought). It had been strictly comfort. She had set those terms at the start.

She shifted, trying to find the strength to get up, before his hand covered hers and squeezed. Surprised, she looked down and saw the wide, joyful smile on his face.

“I didn’t know androids could even _get_ pregnant…” he said, and it wasn’t apathy in his voice, she realised, but awe.

A smile played at the corners of her mouth. “Yeah…me neither…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are my newest fave ship in DBZ. Again. Krillin is _so adorable_. 
> 
> This is also a twist within the confines of canon; 18 and Krillin do have an adorable little girl called Marron. But not at this stage!


	46. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 15th: Full Moon - The crazies come out tonight. Make it memorably weird! :D
> 
> Characters: Videl/Gohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after DBZ where Videl and Gohan are either just about to get married or have already :D

Videl had heard stories of the legendary Oozaru. Gohan had sat her down early in the relationship and told her of the transformation that plagued Saiyans whose tails were intact. He had told her of his own transformations as a child, before Kami had destroyed his ability to regrow his tail, and how painful and devastating the great ape form had been.

She had believed him. Of course she’d believed him; her dear, earnest man. But at the same time it was almost too ludicrous to fathom.

The convincing factor was how Gohan acted every month. Whenever Gohan saw the full moon he would…change. Not physically, but the adorable, awkward man she’d fallen in love with would…recede. In his place would be someone who was cocky and arrogant, who would pick a fight at a moment’s notice.

It was always such a relief when she woke up the next morning and cuddled up to his back, hearing the smile in his voice as he said her name.


	47. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th: Bad - Write something that you, as an author are bad at. Eg.: dialogue, action, scenery, comedy.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chosen 'action' as the thing I am bad at. And hey, wouldn't you know, I'm still not great at it XD Ah well! Practice makes perfect.
> 
> Set sometime in the training before the Androids :)

His eyes slitted as he ducked beneath a hard punch. It sailed harmlessly over his head, but before he could celebrate the dodge another fist caught beneath his chin, snapping his head backwards. A pained gasp escaped his lips and he felt the hot flush of shame creep up his neck.

“You’re relying on your eyes too much.”

Chiaotzu rubbed his chin, then readied himself again. Tien moved almost faster than he could see, firing punches rapidly. Chiaotzu continued to duck and block where he could. The blows that landed sent dull, shuddering impacts through his body and left him short of breath.

Tien backed off again, leaving Chiaotzu panting and leaning back.

“Close your eyes. Try to _sense_ where I am.”

Chiaotzu obediently closed his eyes and cast out his mind. Tien stood still before him, a glowing outline of powerful energy. It struck out at him and he dodged easily without even thinking about it.

He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. “Oh…I get it…”


	48. Villainous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 17th: Villainous - Every villain needs a tragic back story. ;D
> 
> Characters: Piccolo Daimao, Kami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set waaaay before DB ever happened, before the great wars of Piccolo Daimao, to just before Kami became Kami.

Discarded. Ignored. _Hated._

His first thought was of how unfair it all was. He had been whole, and then he had been cast aside. All the rage and bitterness and yearning for power, it all came with him. What was left behind was a pitiful weakling, kind and good and thoughtful. Someone who was _worthy_ of becoming Kami. How pathetic.

But he had been banished from the Lookout. His other half had flung out his hand and forced him down to Earth, where he had lurked in the darkness, licking his wounds and plotting his revenge.

How dare Kami reject him? How _dare_ that pompous prick cast him down among this rabble?

It would take time, but he would rise again, would crush all opposition and regain his place on the top of the world. Kami would beg and plead to merge, to unite their power, but it would be to no avail.

No…Kami had rejected him. And now Piccolo Daimao was going to make him pay.


	49. Tough Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 18th: Tough Choice - You decide today's topic: Ninja-wizards, smut, or toothpaste.
> 
> Characters: 18/Krillin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first foray into smut for a very long time. Shout out to pretty_okay for looking it over for me! Thank you for being kind as I was painfully awkward and embarrassed XD
> 
> Set during the early days of 18 and Krillin's relationship, back when they're living at Kame House (with the eternal pervert Master Roshi).
> 
>  
> 
> _be kind_

She nuzzled against his neck, her breath coming in soft fluttering gasps. His hands found her hips, his thumb tracing the thin ridge of her pelvis as he gritted his teeth against a moan. They had to be quiet. 

Her body covered his, warm and welcoming, the lithe strength in her limbs softened by her arousal. She shuddered, let out a soft involuntary moan. With a shared shiver they came together, her biting his neck, him clamping his teeth hard on his lower lip. As she slumped forward he supported her weight easily, closing his eyes and breathing in the unique smell of her. 

Slowly, their breathing settled. She slipped sideways and curled her body around his, cradling him close to her, smiling that small slanted smile that he loved so much.

“Love you, Krillin,” she whispered and kissed the slope of his shoulder.

“Love you too, 18,” he murmured back, staring up at the ceiling and grinning stupidly. He was the luckiest man in the world.


	50. Tongue Lashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 19th: Tongue Lashing - Hand out the most epic verbal smack-down you can manage.
> 
> Characters: Dende, Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: "Dende is finally sick of Vegeta's shit".
> 
> Set during the Android saga! Dende is the new Kami of Earth and Vegeta, during the Namek saga, killed a village of his brothers who were not wished back to life with the rest of Planet Namek. So there's some tension there :P

Vegeta had been complaining all day. Kakarot did this and Kakarot did that. How unfair it was that he, a Saiyan elite, was being outpaced by low-class scum.

Eventually, Dende couldn’t take it anymore. He swung his staff so it struck Vegeta in the back of the head, silencing the Saiyan prince mid-word.

“Vegeta, you would do well to remember that this is _my_ home and that your constant whining is _starting to grate on me_.”

“And why should I care, whelp?”

A tight-lipped smile greeted him. 

“Because it would take literally no effort for me to banish you from this Lookout and make it impossible for you to return. You’ve been bitching about Goku with _zero consideration_ for who you are complaining to. Did you ever think that my sympathy for you would be low? Considering how many of my brothers you _murdered_?”

Vegeta attempted to think up a response. None were sufficient. He sat meekly on the edge of the Lookout and zipped his lip.


	51. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 20th: Awkward - Someone (who is NOT the MC's love interest) falls for your MC. Love potion? Pizza delivery person? The villain? Surprise us!
> 
> Characters: Chichi/Piccolo, Gohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Cell Games when Goku has died! Chichi is pregnant but probably doesn't know it yet, and has to look out for the welfare of her son! And hey, Piccolo's always loved the kid like his own <3 :P
> 
> Shoutout to jab279; this punchline was stolen directly from you, thank you for letting me have it! XDD

“Piccolo, I think we need to have a…talk.”

Piccolo blanched, aware of the hot flush creeping from the tips of his ears. Chichi leaned on him, walking her fingers up his chest, a shy smile on her lips.

“What do you mean?” Piccolo extricated himself with difficulty, backing into the corner, four-fingered hands held palm out as though that would ward her away.

“Well, Goku is gone and it’s obvious you care for Gohan as though he was your own! And…well…you’re a very handsome man.”

Oh no. No, no, no. This was not okay! This was the exact opposite of okay! He cast a desperate look at Gohan, who had been cringing quietly at the table. Gohan sighed, got up, and grabbed his mother’s hand.

“Mum, you need to stop. Piccolo is asexual; he has no interest in or use for dating.” 

“Asexual?” 

Gohan grimaced. “Piccolo has no diccolo.”

A stunned silence. Chichi gaped for a moment, then said very softly; “We’ll never speak of this again.”


	52. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 21st: War - Whether it's galaxy-spanning or the toilet seat got left up again your MC has just accidentally started a war. Oopsies!
> 
> Characters: Piccolo & Dende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the Majin Buu saga :)

“Oh no! Oh man! Oh _shit!_ ”

“Dende! What’s wrong!?”

Piccolo burst out of the domed building and ran to where Dende was standing at the edge of the Lookout. The teenager was looking down at the world, anguish in his face.

“I started a _war_ , Piccolo! An actual _war_! This is terrible! The worst thing I’ve ever done!”

“A _war_!?”

Piccolo peered off the edge of the Lookout. He had lost most of his Kami abilities on merging into a single Namekian again, but could still see major features and events. He checked out each country, kingdom, empire, and principality. Everyone seemed fine. Piccolo looked at Dende, who was starting to cry into his hands.

“Um…where?”

“There!” Dende wailed. He pointed. Piccolo followed his finger. In a far-flung forest two different species of ants were fighting furiously. They were being quite resourceful! Chemical and biological weapons. Taking hostages. Even setting complicated traps. They were being pretty brutal for invertebrates.

Piccolo looked sideways at Dende. “I’m…sure it’s fine…”


	53. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 22nd: Cute - Focus on an adorable pet/object. (Babies will be given side-eye.)
> 
> Characters: Scratch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Scratch is Dr Brief's tiny kitten. He's adorable.  
> http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Scratch

Scratch stretched and yawned widely. His small black paws kneaded at the soft cushion of his bed, tiny white claws extending and catching at the fabric. He hopped out of the bed, uttered a soft “Mraow” and then walked out of the room.

Capsule Corp was huge. A winding maze of corridors and rooms set in a series of domed buildings. Scratch had lived here a long time though, so knew exactly where he needed to go.

The bathroom was on the right. Steam billowed from beneath the door. Scratch squeezed beneath it, made his little sound again, and curled up on the lab coat that was neatly folded on the counter.

Paws kneaded, claws gripped. The lab coat caught and lifted, but didn’t tear. It had been treated specially to make sure that his claws didn’t rip it. Dr Brief had been at this for a long time.

Scratch yawned and started to purr as he dozed off on his owner’s lab coat. Life was good.


	54. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 23rd: Mystery - Solve a mystery today... by making a new mystery.
> 
> Characters: Krillin/18, Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the Cell Games saga

“I don’t understand.”

Krillin was blushing, his entire bald head a striking shade of red. 18, unflappable as always, simply folded her hands together and fixed Bulma with a piercing stare.

“What’s to understand?” 18 asked calmly.

“This!” Bulma gestured to 18’s stomach. 18 adjusted her loose maternity top so it revealed the prominent curve of her pregnant belly even more. “How does an android get pregnant!?”

Krillin flushed even harder as 18 said coolly, “The old fashioned way.”

“But…” Bulma, much to Krillin’s horror, pulled out a tablet and opened 18’s blueprints. Though they had once been vital, Krillin had had no idea she still had them! “Why would you keep a functional uterus and ovaries in a murder cyborg? I don’t understand!”

“Maybe Gero wanted to breed more androids,” 18 said flatly.

“That doesn’t make any sense! All your kids will be biological!”

18 smirked slightly. “For a robotics genius, Doctor Gero could be really dumb sometimes.”

Bulma rubbed her head. “I just don’t understand…”


	55. Cameo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 24th: Cameo - A walk-on from someone completely unexpected. Possibly from out of universe.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu, Miss Muffet (UnderTale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the Cell Saga. Also contains a slight call back to Chapter 31 (Spooky) where the two get scared of spiders.
> 
> For those who don't know, Miss Muffet is a lovely spider lady who only tries to feed you to her pet three times. How delightful! (though seriously her fight was such a pain, it took me like three days to stop getting killed by spiders and donuts).

Chiaotzu held the supplies while Tien struggled to pull the door of their cabin open against the snow. It was part of the struggle of living up in the Northern Wastes; even a short time away lead to huge snowdrifts forming around their cabin.

Tien finally forced the door open and ushered Chiaotzu inside. They’d only just managed to get through before they both froze, identical horrified looks widening their eyes.

Thick purple webbing covered everything, obscuring the familiar angles and corners. Tiny black spiders scuttled around, spinning more webs, multiple eyes glinting in the dim light. Chiaotzu froze and started shuddering violently.

A spider woman with red glowing eyes and a pot of tea in one of her six hands came spinning into the room.

“Hello, dearies,” she said, her voice delighted. “Welcome to my parlour! Let me pour you a cup of spiders!”

“This is _our_ parlour!” Tien said furiously. “If anyone’s gonna pour a cup of spiders it’s going to be _me!_ ”

“Wait… What?”


	56. Red Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 25th: Red Tape - Forms, paperwork, slogging your way through regulations. Bureaucracy has caught up with your characters! Will they escape with minimal paper cuts, or will they die in a waiting room somewhere?
> 
> Characters: Dende & Mr Popo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Dende is still little and learning how to be Kami of Earth :)

Dende’s hands moved quickly. The back of his nail ensured crisp and clean folds. No second-guessing. This was his last shot. Holding his breath he lifted up the immaculate paper plane, balancing it delicately in his small green hands.

He aimed for a gap in the pillars lining the walls. A gentle push and his expertly-designed plane soared. It performed a perfect barrel roll before bouncing off the pillar and landing in Mr Popo’s hand.

“Dende,” Mr Popo said, a confused frown on his face as he observed the floor and its copious drifts of crumpled paper planes. “What have you been up to?”

Dende flushed a delicate purple and scrabbled for a sheet of paper so he could pretend to be doing work. His ruse was doomed from the beginning; all of his papers were in the shape of planes.

“Working?” he offered, then sighed and put his face in his hands. Being Kami was a lot more paperwork than he had been led to believe.


	57. Seahorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 26th: Seahorse - Image prompt! XD (http://i.imgur.com/IL7h5md.jpg)
> 
> Characters: Krillin & Marron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Marron is five years old :)

“Marron! What is that!?”

Krillin stood on the beach beside their little domed house, one hand buried in his hair while the other covered his mouth. His daughter, only five years old and more like his wife than he could have imagined, turned and rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s a seahorse, dad, obviously.”

“A…seahorse…” Krillin took a calming breath. “Where did you get him from, sweetheart?”

The horse whinnied and stomped one flipper-clad hoof in the waves. The inflatable ring around its neck squeaked and the snorkel-mask combo almost fell as it tossed its head.

“He was running on the beach. Looked like he needed a home. We’re going snorklin’.”

“Uh-huh.” Krillin scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know if he can swim, hun. Horses aren’t good at snorkling.”

She fixed him with a cool look, exactly imitating her mother when she thought he was being dumb.

“That’s what the ring is for, dad, duh!”

Of course. How could he have been so foolish?


	58. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 27th: Damage - MC is attacked! Who/what takes the damage for them? Or are they the saviour?
> 
> Characters: Dende & Kargo & Moori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portrayal of a canon scene. When Frieza is holding Moori's village hostage to try and get their dragon ball. It...does not go well for the poor Namekians :(

Dende trembled as he hid close to Moori’s robe. His older brother had one protective hand on his head, trying to shield him from the piercing glare of the evil man before them, the man who had killed all those in Dende’s village before singling out the three remaining. Dende could hear Kargo’s soft frightened breathing as the two of them tried to hide behind their older brother.

This was a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. Soon he’d wake up and…

Moori pushed him. Told him to run. He turned and started away, instinctively grabbing Kargo’s hand. Their fingers linked, gripped. Comfort in familiarity.

They heard the blast. Heard Moori brace himself. Then a crash and Kargo’s fingers went limp in his hand.

Dende turned and started to wail as he saw his egg-mate’s body lying smoking beside him. No. Not Kargo. It was impossible. They had been together in the shell and together their whole lives.

He started to run again, blinded by tears.


	59. Elephant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 28th: Elephant - Do NOT talk about the elephant in the room.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu, Bulma, Yamcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the three years before the Android Saga, sometime during Bulma's pregnancy with Trunks.

Tien braced himself and knocked on the door to Capsule Corp. He was getting pretty sick of parties. The door opened and they were whisked inside by a smiling Bulma.

She was huge. Pregnant huge. About eight months by his guess.

“Bulma…you’re…” Behind her Yamcha started furiously shaking his head and slicing his hand across his throat. “…looking well,” Tien finished lamely.

“Thank you, Tien,” she said. “Can I get you two a drink?”

“Yes please,” Chiaotzu said. He eyed her stomach uncertainly.

As soon as her back was turned Tien started miming frantically towards Yamcha, ‘What is this!? _Is it yours!?_ ’ The gestures transitioned smoothly to accepting the drink that Bulma held out to him as she turned.

Yamcha shook his head, then spiked his hair behind him and made an exaggerated grumpy face. Tien and Chiaotzu’s eyes widened. As Bulma turned back and Yamcha changed his motion to pushing his hair out of his eyes, Tien made a small gesture that said: ‘ _Vegeta’s!?_ Holy shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is, of course, Vegeta's, much to Yamcha's disgust. I can imagine Bulma not being too thrilled to idly chat about that (particularly since Vegeta abandoned her to go training in space, long story) hence Yamcha's reaction to Tien's observation :D


	60. Shhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 29th: Shhhh - Things take a turn for the weird. Today's genre is Surreal Horror. Dreamlike, disjointed, horrifying things happen.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu, Shen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Tien and Chiaotzu are very little and training under Master Shen during a telepathy training session.

His limbs wouldn’t obey him. Their movements were disjointed and wrong. The world tilted on its axis. His head spun. He landed in a heap on his back. His mind clawed for freedom. Trapped. Caught. Hurt.

Help.

“Master, please…”

Familiar. Kind. Gentle. He tried to find the voice but his eyes wouldn’t focus. A white smear at the edge of his vision. That was the closest he could get. He needed to see that face. His brother.

“Silence.”

Fear tightened his gut. Shen. Teacher. Master. Owner.

Shen’s mind caught his again. Twisted and manipulated.

Chiaotzu’s voice again. Soft. Sad. Pleading. “Master, please don’t do this.”

His mind compressed down. Pressed into a small ball. A keening howl filled his ears. Pained. Distant. His?

Release. His mind rebounded. Bounced off the insides of his skull. His howl of pain tapered off. His throat worked as he fought back tears of relief. Chiaotzu was at his side, cradling him close. Comfort. Warmth. Home.

He was safe. Until next time.


	61. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 30th: Double - Someone is trying to pass themselves off as a main character. Who are they and will they get away with it?
> 
> Characters: Dende & Piccolo & surprise >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the Buu saga when Dende is a teenager :)

Piccolo’s eyes narrowed as Dende walked to the edge of the Lookout and peered over the edge. The teenager’s face turned an odd shade of blue and he slowly backed away.

Something wasn’t right.

“Afraid of heights?” he said as he approached the teenager. The boy jolted and whirled around, lost his balance and fell backwards.

“O-oh! Hi, Nail, sorry about that, I…don’t feel very well is all!”

Piccolo’s brow-ridge twitched. His mouth slanted in an unconvinced frown. His arms crossed tight over his chest.

“Nail…?”

The teenager flushed purple. Held up one hand. Opened his mouth. Dropped his head in an ashamed bow.

“How long was that? Twenty minutes? Thirty?” His voice was low and embarrassed.

“More like five. Where’s Dende?”

As though on cue the actual Kami of earth emerged, still dressed in his pyjamas. He spotted the pair and grinned.

“Piccolo, you remember Kargo right?”

Piccolo sighed and covered his eyes. Identical egg-mates to watch over. What a day this was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kargo is, of course, Dende's egg-mate (or twin). I figure if he's gonna visit his brother in his swanky new pad in the Earth's atmosphere he might try to play a prank on Piccolo.
> 
> Nail is Kargo and Dende's older brother who merged with Piccolo in a last ditch effort to defeat Frieza. Canon says that merged personalities disappear. Headcanon (and TFS) say they remain as small separate consciousness inside the mergee's head. Nail doesn't have any lines here, but I like to image him cracking up. Solid joke, boys. Good goof.


	62. First Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 1st: First Frost - 100 words - Winter just arrived and your character(s) are stuck outside in the cold.
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Android Saga when Tien and Chiaotzu move to the icy Northern Wastes.
> 
> Also the first of December is my dad's birthday :) Happy belated birthday, SatuD2's dad <3

“You…left the keys…inside.”

“I mean you could say that…”

Chiaotzu flushed as Tien sighed. Their warm outfits were not doing nearly enough to ward off the icy wind of the Northern Wastes.

“Why did we even lock the door!? It’s not like we’ve got neighbours!”

“Force of habit…” The telepath brightened, grinned, lifted one hand. “Tien, we’re so dumb sometimes.”

Chiaotzu put his hand on the door. Bright blue energy crackled. The doorknob started to vibrate and glow. Then with a slight twisting motion it broke clean off.

The door swung open and Chiaotzu let out a triumphant laugh. Success!


	63. Put On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd: Put On - 200 words - Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mable made you out of potholders... ;D
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set...sometime after the Cell Games saga.

Tien was absolutely furious. His entire body radiated rage and disgust.

“It’s not that bad, Tien. You don’t need to put on such a face.”

Tien’s glare sharpened. “Not that bad?”

“It’s not that bad,” Chiaotzu repeated, shrugging. “Remember what Chichi made Piccolo wear to the Christmas party last year?”

Amusement pulled at Tien’s mouth for the briefest moment at the memory of the seven-foot Namekian dressed in a snowman costume before fury flattened his features again.

“But Chichi _made_ him wear it. No one’s making me wear this but _you_.”

“Bulma got it for you last year and you just know she’s going to notice if you don’t wear it.” Chiaotzu put his hands on his hips and put on his stern face. “Now you’re going to smile and be friendly.”

Tien grumbled but nodded. He forced a thin smile onto his face as Chiaotzu knocked and the door flew open.

“Oh, Tien! I’m so glad you’re wearing that sweater! I just _knew_ it would suit you!”

The sparkling LEDs that lined the textured Christmas tree on his front were almost blinding. Chiaotzu smiled, pulling up his reindeer hood and straightening the stuffed antlers. It wasn’t the _worst_ sweater.


	64. Spike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 3rd: Spike! - 500 words - Oh no, someone has spiked the Eggnog! How terrible!~ /s
> 
> Characters: Tien & Chiaotzu, Yamcha & Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the Cell Games

“This party _sucks!_ ”

Chiaotzu blushed. A band of invisible power snapped Tien’s mouth shut, keeping it closed. The triclops glared at him, his cheeks flushed and his gaze slightly dazed. Yamcha had spiked the punch. Everyone was drunk. Bulma was furious.

_Chiaotzu, let go of me._

_Not until you get better at figuring out if you’re speaking through your mind or your mouth._

Tien glowered. His jaw tightened as he fought against Chiaotzu’s telekinesis. The telepath brought his fingers closer together, raising his eyebrows.

_Do you really think this is the extent of my power? Don’t test me, Tien._

Tien flushed even redder. _Fine. Okay. Telepathy only. Okay?_

Chiaotzu shot him a look that told him that he was not convinced. Tien growled low in his throat and lowered his gaze. Bulma was glaring daggers at both of them. A winning smile from Chiaotzu placated her somewhat and she returned to telling Yamcha off. The desert bandit smiled dopily up at her, his cheeks coloured with his own drunken flush. Luckily the Saiyans were not present; the last time Goku had been drunk he’d accidentally broken the gravity chamber and torn one of Piccolo’s arms right off. Granted he could regrow it with only a bit of effort, but that had been a tense few days.

Tien mumbled something, his words muffled and forced out between his closed lips, and Chiaotzu glanced at him.

_What was that, big brother?_

The mumble again. An embarrassed frown pulled at Tien’s features. His eyes became distant, his gaze unfocused as he concentrated. With a great deal of effort, it seemed, he finally used his telepathic voice to say, _This is real dumb, Chiaotzu. Can we go home yet?_

_Do you think you can fly straight?_

Despite the band of power keeping his mouth firmly closed, Tien managed a grin.

_You’d help me fly, wouldn’t you, little brother? The man who taught you how to fly all those years ago?_

_I’m_ _the one who taught you how to fly, _Chiaotzu replied darkly. Tien’s grin widened fractionally.

_C’mon, Chiaotzu. You wouldn’t let me fly into the side of a mountain or off a cliff._

_If you flew off a cliff it wouldn’t matter._ But a smile was threatened at the edges of Chiaotzu’s expression and he found himself disarmed by his best friend’s demeanour. It had been a long time since Tien had been properly drunk, and the spectacle of it was quite amusing.

He stood and approached Bulma. She was still berating Yamcha, but her demeanour had softened and their long friendship had clearly reasserted itself.

“Tien and I are going to go home now,” he said, gently touching her arm. “Thank you for the party.” He turned his gaze to Yamcha, trying not to smile. “And for the entertainment.”

“Fly safe,” Yamcha said, grinning.

Tien got up, swaying back and forth uncertainly. He would definitely not be able to fly in a straight line. But that was okay. Chiaotzu would look after him.


	65. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 4th: Naughty - 100 words - Holiday treats shouldn't be messed with, and yet here we are. _glares_

Shimmering light steadily grew brighter until the room was flooded with pools of colour. And then, with a sudden electrical crackling, the room went dark. And then the rest of Capsule Corp went dark. And then the streetlights on their block went dark.

Goten and Trunks froze and stared at each other. Eyes wide in the dark, identical looks of horror on their small faces. The altered circuit board was still in Trunks’ hand. They had just been trying to get the Christmas tree to spell dirty words in Morse code.

They scurried away. Bulma was going to kill them.


End file.
